Falling for Your Best Friend
by Cathy Rin
Summary: FEM!LelouchXSuzaku. My second oneshot. Luluko has been in love with Suzaku since they were young, but Suzaku already has a girlfriend; her half sister Euphy. how will it end up for her? Pretty long to be a oneshot though...


**Okay, to say the least, this is my second oneshot in a year since I first wrote fics here. This came to my mind after I read a Code Geass fic, "Is What You Have Really What You Wanted?" and afterwards, I listened to "You Belong With Me" and "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. So this just flashed into my head by using the storyline of the MVs and adding some extras. It's too long to be a oneshot though… I also made Lelouch into a girl.**

**This is written in POV style. Now, let the fic begin!**

I gazed out on my window on a Tuesday night and looked at my long time friend, Suzaku Kururugi. Again, he is arguing with his dramatic girlfriend, Euphemia Li Britannia or Euphy for short on the phone. She's the cheerleading captain at Ashford Academy. She's a pain in the neck to me, but I don't know what the hell Suzaku saw in her. She's a full time bitch if you ask me. But I guess I'm only saying that because for the longest time, I've had a crush on him…more like in love with him. My name is Luluko Lamperouge, a sophomore like Suzaku and his girlfriend. I was studying on my bed when I heard his voice arguing.

"No, Euphy, you need to understand that I can't be with you at that time. My team had an extra practice for tomorrow night's game," he explained to his very irritated Euphy. I can tell from the way I can hear her voice over the phone and glassed windows. Suzaku was the captain of the football team, so yeah, he gets most of the responsibilities. All Euphy does at football games is cheer. That's all. I've been to every game Suzaku has had since he went in the team. Euphy only came in the picture after she transferred here a month after he was accepted. She was from Britannia, the place I despise the most.

Want to know why? Because my foolish excuse for a father is there with his women. I live here with my mother, Marianne and little sister Nunnally. So yeah, they are divorced. And Euphy was one of my half siblings… that's why I hate her, and she hates me. I was once known as Luluko Vi Britannia until I was about seven.

I then noticed Suzaku hang up from his phone argument. I sat up properly and took out my sketch pad that we used to communicate with him by our rooms. I then shoed him my message, "_You ok?"_ I asked him.

Then he pulled up his sketch pad and also started to write, "_Tired of drama,"_ he replied.

I then wrote another one, "_Sorry,"_ I was supposed to tell him my feelings when he closed his drapes. Ugh! I feel so stupid! I may be a smart girl, but I can be an idiot at times…

Since I got tired of studying, I turned on my mp3 and played Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me. Then I usually acted according to her lyrics without a care in the world. I didn't notice for a second that Suzaku was watching me with a comb in front of my mouth acting as a mic, but I still sing. When Suzaku first heard me sing with my guitar, he liked it very much. As the song ended, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes for a while.

**Suzaku's POV**

Wow, Luluko can be a good performer someday…I guess I can consider myself lucky on having her as my best friend.

I need to patch up things with Euphy by tomorrow though…really; I was kind of upset for a while. I just said something to her and then she flares with rage in an instant. She never wanted to know anything about me as long as I know everything about her…well, time to sleep. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow…

**The Next day**

**Luluko's POV**

There I was waiting for the bus seated on a bench reading a book, my guitar on my side. I had to wear my glasses so I could read properly. I was dressed in a sweater and jeans with a pair of sneakers. Then I saw Suzaku walking the street towards me and sat beside me. He was clad in a white shirt with jeans. He was in his happy face again unlike last night.

"Hey," I greeted as I closed my book. He then sat beside me.

"Hey. I patched things with Euphy just this morning. She's going to pick me up in a few minutes," he said happily.

"Oh," I curtly replied. That's it. That half sister of mine has patched up things with him…no wonder he's happy.

Then the wind blew and my face was almost covered by my black hair.

**Suzaku's POV**

The wind blew at us and noticed Luluko's hair was covering her face. I tried to place it back behind her ears. Her hair was very silky and untouched by hair therapies and only trims them once every year. Unlike Euphy who always wastes her allowance for the salon.

From there, I can see Luluko's face turn red. I don't know why… then a red car pulled over in front of us. He driver was a girl with light pink hair. It was Euphy with her red sports car.

**Back to Luluko's POV**

There she was my half sister with her red sports car. She always had what she wanted under at that geezer's expenses. Man I hate that family. Of course, Suzaku doesn't know our relations yet. He might think I'm making things up…

"I gotta go Luluko. See you in school," he said as he went to the car. They kissed in front of me as Euphy glared at me saying, 'He's mine.' I rolled my eyes in annoyance. After a few seconds, the two left. Oh well, at least I will see how he will do tonight. Even though I'm on the bleachers…with the school band… as I saw Suzaku leave with Euphy, I still remember when he first mentioned her name.

_It was three months ago and Suzaku was accepted at the football team for a month. I was fixing up my stuff in my locker for the things I don't need for the day. Then Suzaku called me._

"_Luluko, are you going to the game tonight?" he asked mentioning his very first game. He was so exited about it._

"_Well of course. Why?" I asked him back._

"_It's just… I met this girl…" he said and I felt a pang of pain in my chest. "I'll talk about it later," he said as he left._

_By lunch hour, we always meet at the school garden and eat our lunch there with the rest of the student council, but now, it was only the two of us, and I don't know why the hell they told us that they were busy during that time. But before Lunch hour came, one of my younger half-siblings came to my school. It was none other than my most hated one, Euphemia Li Britannia. But enough talk about that._

"_So, who is this girl you want me to talk about?" I asked pretending to be interested._

"_Well, I only met her this morning. She's a new student really…" oh no, don't tell me he fell for… "Her name was Euphemia or Euphy for short,"_

_I stared at him for a while. But when he snapped his fingers in front of my face did I go back to my reality. "What? You met her?" I asked._

_Suzaku looked at me with a happy face, "So you have met her. What is she like?" he asked as if he will try to court her. This was already obvious to say the lease._

_I could have told him she's a dramatic bitch and a playgirl, but I can see from his eyes he wants her to be his girl… "She's…rather nice…" was my only reply._

_As I expected, his eyes flashed with happiness, "Then you would support me if I say I'm planning on courting her?" he asked._

"_I was expecting that," I replied while giving a sigh._

_Then after two weeks, they became a couple, and Euphy, since then have acted nice around me when other people are around us, especially around Suzaku. But when we have our times alone, she glares at me. And I know why…_

When I got to school, I can see Suzaku flirting with Euphy. Suzaku looked happy, so I can't tell him the truth about her, or about our relations to each other. Then I hard the bell ring. We'll it's off to class then.

**A Few Hours Later**

Free period came by so fast and I was glad. The class before free period was English, and I was on the same class as Euphy and Suzaku who did nothing but flirt to each other. Free period was suppose to be my time with Suzaku to tutor him, but since he's busy with Euphy, after the bell rang, I rushed to the door with my guitar and went to the rooftop not minding the others.

**Suzaku's POV**

After English class, I was going to go to Luluko so she could tutor me, but after the bell rang, she quickly grabbed her guitar and left. I wonder what's up with her. So I decided to follow her to the place she always goes to every time she's alone. The rooftop. Since Euphy has cheer practice, I chose to go there.

**Luluko's POV**

I am beyond upset right now…I know I should have gotten used to looking at the two who's giving me a cavity that pisses me off, but I can't help it! So I dug into my bag and took out my guitar chords of "Teardrops on My Guitar" and again, by Taylor swift. I am a big fan of hers, I can't deny it.

I strummed my guitar as I began to sing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_That I want, and I needed everything that we should be,_

_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny,_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me,_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

I was about to got to the chorus, but I noticed Suzaku listening so I stopped. "Suzaku, why on earth are you here?" I demanded rather sternly. I often use it on him when I tutor him.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? You were supposed to tutor me every free period," he explained.

I raised a brow at him, "How can I when I know seeing Euphy is always on your mind? I don't want to teach people who don't pay attention to what they are being taught." I replied back.

"As you know, Euphy is on her cheerleading practice today every free period. And I pay attention on your lectures," Was his reply.

I sighed deeply, "Fine, but let me finish my song first. You can sing along on the chorus as you always do," I said as I strummed my guitar once again. Once I start a song, I always want to finish it.

_[Suzaku and Luluko]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the crowd (?), I keep singing don't know why I do._

_[Luluko]_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight, give her all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause,_

_[Suzaku and Luluko]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the crowd (?), I keep singing don't know why I do._

_[Luluko]_

_So I drive home alone as I turn out the light,_

_I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep at night._

_[Suzaku and Luluko]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the crowd (?), I keep singing don't know why I do._

_Use the time, take it now, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

**Suzaku's POV**

After the song was over, I looked at my best friend. "So, you finally fell for someone?" I asked.

Luluko stared at me, and then reverted to her guitar as she placed it back to the case. "I have fallen for someone for a long time," was her reply.

Somehow, I felt a pang in my chest, but I ignored it. "So, can you tutor me now?" I offered.

She then zipped her guitar and took her scores and stood up. "If you're slow within five meters, I'm not going to," she said. She's always like this at times. I smiled as I followed her and did not dare to create a gap between us by five meters or more, because she means what she says.

There was even a time I failed her expectations when I got a C instead of B or an A on one of my easiest tests, and there was a test in Algebra, and I flunked and got an F on my test because she didn't tutor me. That's when I knew she can stand me flunking like that. She said it was her own way of disciplining people, much like what her former tutor taught her. I remember her calling her C.C., but she said it would do nothing to my grade because it as only a practice exam. She's in a higher level in the Mathematics branch than us on her batch, so yeah, she's really smart. She even beats everyone in chess without breaking a sweat. But when it comes to cosmetics, she's not very fond of it because she said it would only give her skin problems. She's a natural beauty all in all, but I can't say that to her.

When we got on the study room, she gave me a few exercises and started to lecture me. This went on for an hour before our Math class started, but she went to the Math class of the senior students based on her IQ. Well, I guess I'll see her tonight with the band on the big game tonight.

**That night**

**Luluko's POV**

I sat with my fellow orchestra member, Rivalz as we cheered for our team, the Black Knights, against Euphy's former school, with the team name of Knights of Rounds. We were cheering very loud and finally, Suzaku scored a touchdown. We all shouted with delight. But what I saw was the complete shock of my life. Euphy was flirting with a boy from the Knights of Rounds, and Suzaku saw it with his own eyes! This doesn't look very good…

**Suzaku's POV**

I saw Euphy flirting with the star player of he Knights of Rounds. I came close to the two with a pissed of face. "Euphy, what is the meaning of this?" I asked.

Euphy looked at me, "Well, what does it look like? I was just greeting an old friend," she said.

"It doesn't look like it. Would an old friend creep his hands on your waist?" I stated.

Euphy looked at me with an angry face, "Well, if you don't trust me, we're through!" she shouted.

"Fine!" I said as I walked out of the stadium.

**Luluko's POV**

I sighed as I watched him go out. I know I had to do something. I went down the bleachers and followed him. I found him sitting by the stairs of the back exit looking glum. I then sat beside him, "Need some company?" I asked.

"If you're willing to waste the time," he replied coldly.

"I saw what happened…" I replied.

"So, does this mean you sympathize me? I'm such an idiot in thinking she would be a great girlfriend, but I was wrong," he regretted.

I patted him on the shoulder, "No, Euphy's the idiot. You're a great guy, and a great best friend anyone could ever have,"

Suzaku's frown deepened, "You're just saying that just to cheer me up,"

"I'm saying this because it's the truth. Euphy's a playgirl and a daddy's girl, ever since she was young…" I said, but as I recalled it, I knew I slipped a bit of secret information.

I saw Suzaku's eyes widen and looked at me with a surprised face, "How did you know that? Lulu, are you hiding something?" he asked.

I sighed because I slipped. "Since it's already slipped, I'll tell you. Euphy and I are half-sisters. She is one of the spawns of my dad's many women, although, I'm older than her. They got divorced when I was seven, and moved here in Japan, and well, my new life started. That's all," I finished.

Suzaku stared at me for a while, and then replied, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I made a sad face, "I didn't have the need to tell my past…besides, it's something I want to forget…" I said.

Suzaku looked sorry about me, but he smiled, "I'm sorry about that…can I get you an ice cream?" he asked me.

I giggled and hit him on his shoulder, "Hey, I thought I was the one to cheer my best friend up. Why is it all the way around?"

"Well, what is your plan in cheering me up?" he asked me with finally, a smile on his face.

I placed my finger under my lips, "Today is Wednesday, and we used to have a game night before Euphy came along. Care to do that schedule again?" I offered.

Suzaku accepted it.

**Suzaku's POV**

After we played video games at Luluko's house, I went home to prepare for our victory party for tomorrow. I haven't asked her yet if she will come. Oh well, I'll ask another time. But when I was with her alone together…no offense, but Ms. Marianne trusts me, I felt something I have felt once when I met Euphy. This kind of disappeared when I was swept away by Euphy…could it be I like her? Or I've liked her for a long time…?

**That Night of the party**

Well…tomorrow turned into tonight actually…I didn't get the chance because the team had me ragged all day, and fangirls swarmed around us at every corner. Luluko was also dragged by President Milly to do the arrangements at the gym. So tonight, I saw Luluko in her room at the window, probably doing homework because she's was wearing her oversized glasses. She noticed me then I pulled out my sketchpad and showed what I wrote to her, _"You going?" _I asked. She then pulled hers and showed it to me.

"_No. Studying,"_ she replied.

"_Wish you were!"_ I said and she smiled.

Then I grabbed my tux' jacket and left.

**Luluko's POV**

I watch Suzaku leave his room. I then recalled the page I wrote on about my feelings saying I love you, but I think I need to tell it personally to him. Then I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Lulu! Where are you?!" President Milly's voice asked irritably over the cell.

"I'm at home, what does it look like?" I answered the obvious. "Don't tell me another glitch happened," I guessed.

"You got that right. Our performer can't make it at the last minute, and we need you here now!" she said looking rather worried.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only talented person we can think of that can get here quick!"

I sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll do it. Give me thirty minutes," I said and hung up.

Suzaku will be there tonight. And I will be performing in front of him once again, but not alone. I then picked up my scores of "You Belong With Me" and you all know who sung it. I then tuned my guitar.

Then mom came knocking on my door. "Sweetie, are you going to the party?" she asked.

I gave her a nod. "I wasn't suppose to, but an emergency came and I somehow needed to go there,"

My mom smiled, "Then you won't be upset if you wear this?" she asked showing me a dress.

I smiled back, "Thanks mom," I replied.

**Suzaku's POV**

I came here fifteen minutes after I left my house and there I saw Euphy talking to her minions, a.k.a. cheerleading members. Then she spotted me and came to me.

"Suzaku, I was thinking if you could forgive me of my actions yesterday. Think we could patch up things again?" she offered.

I didn't need to hesitate, because I already know who I love right now. "Euphy, I know the truth about you now. Don't get me started on the negative ones. You have made so many holes that you can't patch up now. Sorry," I said as I left and went to talk to Rivalz.

Then Milly came to the stage after a few minutes, and announced something, "Okay, as you know, this party is made for the wonderful victory the football team made last night!" she said as she pointed at us and everyone applauded. "Now, here's a performance from someone you know that you didn't think that person could do. Give it up for the special performer!" she said as she left the stage.

Then a few seconds later, a girl clad in a pure white strapless dress came to the stage with a familiar guitar on her hands. I then looked closely and saw it was none other than Luluko herself! I never thought that she could look that good.

She then sat on a stool and started to play a familiar tune. I know what it is.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in my room on some typical Tuesday night, _

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_She'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for,_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

I then saw her staring to my eyes as if she's trying to tell me something. What she was singing is like what's exactly going on with my life these past few months. The girl she's talking about is Euphy, and the one she's sending the message to is me…but why?

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_Out here on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?_

_And you got a smile that can light up this whole town, _

_I haven't seen in a while since she got you down,_

_You say you're mad I know you better than that._

_Boy whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for,_

_Has been hare the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know maybe, _

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry,_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams,_

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me…_

Then she strummed slowly with a mellow tune this time.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me._

Then she returned to the original tempo.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know maybe,_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe, _

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

When she finished her song, everyone applauded. I did also. It has been a while since I heard her that way. Se was full of emotion. When she bowed, and went down the stage, I followed her. When I saw her, she was glomped by Milly. The others of the student council just looked with a smile on their faces.

"Oh, Lulu that was great! I knew I could count on you!" she praised almost suffocating her.

"P-President Milly, c-c-can you let go now?" she asked stubbornly.

Milly did what she said. Knowing Lulu, she was probably about to die if president didn't let go of her by then.

Then I noticed Euphy come closer to the bunch of the student council. "Excuse me, can I talk to Luluko for a while?" she asked. Everyone approved of it. Luluko looked a bit pissed from what I saw. I know this involves me, so I followed them at the back of the gym.

**Luluko's POV**

After my presentation ended, my life almost ended because of Milly's killing hugs. Then little miss playgirl comes along with her normal manner with all the other people. She asked me to come with her for a private talk. She led me to the back of the gym and faced me with those bitchy eyes.

"Someone's a boy stealer," she accused me.

I raised my eyebrow, "Boy stealer? I've never done such thing," I retorted.

She crossed her arms to her chest, "Oh don't play innocent. You've been trying to take Suzaku away from me," she replied.

I snickered at her statement, "Excuse me, but I've known Suzaku ever since I lived here after the divorce of mom and that man,"

"I'm sure you did. That's why I came to talk about a little bargain," she said which made me surprised but didn't show it.

"What bargain?" I asked.

"You do remember the life you had before you came here right? Your life was undeniably comfortable, just what I have experienced all my life." I became more curious about her statement.

"What does it have to do with Suzaku?"

"I'm just saying, I can convince Daddy to bring you and your family back as a Vi Britannia, if you would give Suzaku to me, and leave him alone," she offered.

Bringing me back there? What the hell is on her mind? I laughed slightly and looked at her with a glare, "I'm surprised you would do anything to get him, but I'm afraid I don't sell my best friend for anything. He disowned us himself. Besides Euphy, when that man dies, I'll be more than happy to throw a party at my house with _my_ family. Face it Euphy, you will never get everything with just offers like this one. I was _glad_ to be off of that man's property."

Euphy looked so surprised. It made me so amused. But she was very pissed. She was going to slap me when a hand stopped her. I was surprised to know it was Suzaku.

"Knock it off Euphy. If you hurt her, I will do things you never knew I was capable of doing," Suzaku threatened her. Why did he save me? Is it because I'm his best friend? Maybe that's all…maybe he didn't get the message that I left in that song…

Euphy took her hand from his and she walked off. I looked at Suzaku who was wearing a worried face, "Are you alright Luluko?" he asked.

I looked rather pathetic right now. "I'm…fine."

"I'm glad you came," he said to me. "But what made you…"

I cut him off at that part, "As usual, another of president Milly's performers couldn't make it, and I was forced to go. And about the dress, Mom lent it to me. It was what she wore when she dated a guy before _that man_ came to the picture," then I looked at him, "Why do you care? And why did you save me from that slap?"

"Is it wrong to save the person I care for?"

I looked up at him with a surprised face, "What?"

He then placed his hand on my cheek, "You have been by my side for the longest time. I won't let Euphy change that."

"You mean our friendship right?" I asked.

"No. I'm in love with you Luluko," he replied. It made my hear race so fast, and my cheeks felt like burning.

"Y-You mean you got the message?" he nodded in reply to me.

"Took me a while, but I got it. I never knew what I needed was already beside me for years," he said as he leaned closer to my face. Our lips were inches apart.

I looked into his eyes. He doesn't seem to be lying. And how could he? Then I couldn't control what I said, "Suzaku…I love you…" was my surprised reply.

Then he pulled me to a kiss. My first kiss. I was saving it for the right guy, but now I know he really is the one meant to get it. He crept his free hand to my waist and pulled me closer; deepening the kiss he was giving me. Soon enough, we had to break it to catch our breaths.

"Satisfied at my answer?" he asked me sweetly.

"These past months, I always shed teardrops on my guitar while playing because I thought I lost you to Euphy. But now, I know that you really do belong with me," I replied back.

He then pulled me to a tight hug.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said closing my eyes burying my face to his chest which smelled like his usual scent.

There's nothing more I could ask for now…

**=====Omake=====**

**Normal POV**

As the two were having their moment, they didn't realize that the student council was recording everything from when Euphy was talking to Luluko, until the hug session.

"Now the truth unfolds! Euphy is a playgirl, and Suzaku finally realized his love for hi best friend!" Milly whispered happily.

Rivalz was holing his video camera.

"This will be all over the news tomorrow!" Shirley and Nina assured. "But we will cut of the scene where Suzaku rescued Lulu."

They never did like Euphy in the first place.

"I knew she was not to be trusted," Kallen said.

The next day, news spread of the real Euphemia Li Britannia all over the school grounds. And the Knights of Rounds football team confirmed of her actions. Thanks to the two people with the names of Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim. Not only that, they also received news about Suzaku being together with Luluko, which pissed the raven off.

"I'm guessing this is all Milly's doing," Luluko said as she was walking down with her guitar on the halls of the school with the others staring at her.

Suzaku who was beside her smiled, "The shock will be gone in a week. Don't worry," he comforted.

"Say that to yourself. This morning, you were afraid that Mom and Nunnally will mercilessly interrogate you. Good thing they know of your nature," Luluko replied to her boyfriend.

Last night, the new couple told Marianne and Nunnally that they were already together. Suzaku's parents were out of town for some business trip. But since it was night time, the two females decided to interrogate him before school starts. And they have received their approval of the relationship.

Then Shirley came running to them, "Hey Lulu, congratulations for the both of you,"

"Who is behind this?" Luluko asked.

Then a blonde girl popped out of nowhere, "Me of course," she admitted.

"President Milly--" Suzaku was cut off.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said as she pulled out a memory card, "This is the best scoop of the year. The school's star football player and the school's smartest girl are together. You have to bare with this for a while, unless you don't want us to show the other part of the video we got after Lulu's fight with Euphy…" she said with a smile that of a blackmailer.

The two kept quiet as their cheeks showed a tint of pink on them.

"Oh, and we also received news that Euphy has transferred this morning. Seems like she's escaped the scandal plague before it was even known," Rivalz added.

Luluko snickered, "Always running away," she said in disgust.

"But enough about that. As long as she's out of our hair, we'll be fine," Suzaku said with content.

At free period, the two went to the rooftop and again, Luluko played her guitar while Suzaku was answering a problem she prepared for him for the upcoming test in his Algebra.

_We were both young, when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, se the party the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello._

_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliette,_

_And I was crying on a staircase begging you please don't go._

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes._

_Escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh oh,_

'_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter, _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliette,_

_But you were everything I was begging you please don't go. _

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_Romeo save me they're tryin' to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult, but it's real,_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

_Oh, oh, _

_And I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were comin' around,_

_My faith in you is fading._

_When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think, _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me Juliette, you'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, _

_It's a love story baby just say…yes…_

_Oh ohhh whoa oh, oh…_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw…you._

"Nice song. Though I recommend you to sing it when I will propose to you," Suzaku complimented.

Luluko smiled, "Hey, we're not even together for more than a year, ad you're already imagining me in a wedding dress," she retorted. "So, how's the problem going?" she asked.

Suzaku handed her the paper, and Luluko scanned it. "Very impressive indeed, but you're still five problems short in getting the perfect score,"

"Then I'll have more time to spend with you then," Suzaku said as he leaned for a kiss, and Luluko returned it.

**That's all! Pretty long huh? This is the longest one I've written in one web page yet!**

**I need your REVIEWS! Till the next oneshot(year)**


End file.
